Light traps, e.g. those for poultry houses, are known in the art. In general functional terms, light traps block natural light, while allowing air to flow through. As such, they can be used in combination with artificial lights to create an artificial diurnal cycle inside a structure. In poultry houses, an artificial diurnal cycle may be important for a variety of reasons, including for example, the induction of egg-production in breeding hens. Some poultry farmers may also use diurnal cycles to regulate behavior or physiology in birds, e.g., in broilers for example.
As noted, light traps are constructed to allow airflow though the trap. The flow of air through the trap and into the poultry house is important for a variety of reasons, including, inter alia, the health and fitness of the birds. For example, air flow decreases litter moisture thereby minimizing conditions suitable for pathogen establishment or multiplication. Proper airflow may also be important for regulating or maintaining a uniform temperature in the house, or allowing fresh air to circulate on ground level, etc.
Applicant believes that existing light traps require users to compromise either resistance to light transmission or resistance to airflow. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a known light trap 2, which provides satisfactory resistance to light transmission at the price of increased resistance to airflow. Light trap 2 includes a plurality of panels 4, each defining a plurality of right angles 4a. Right angles 4a reduce light transmission from an outside 6a to an inside 6b, and create a resistance to airflow 10.
It is to at least one or more of these or additional problems that the current disclosure is directed.